Chernabog (TAoTLM)
Chernabog is the main antagonist of the Thomas' Adventures of The Little Mermaid quadrilogy, appearing as a post credits scene antagonist of Thomas' Adventures of The Little Mermaid and Thomas' Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, and the main antagonist of The Rise of Chernabog and The Fall of Chernabog. He also appears as a minor antagonist of its spin-off, Guardians of the Universe. Friends/Allies *Grimmel the Grisly History Thomas' Adventures of The Little Mermaid Chernabog appeared in a post credits scene where he is seen with his crystal ball. He grinned as he decides to put a plan into action. Guardians of the Universe Chernabog appears sitting on his throne as Ryker Grimborn arrives to his domain. Chernabog ordered Ryker to bring him the orb. However, he threatened to bathe the stairways in his blood if he returns empty-handed again. Chernabog appears on a hologram as Ryker tells him that the orb is in his possession. He ordered Ryker to bring the orb to him. Ryker told Chernabog that it was their agreement. Ryker then objected after learning of the orb containing an Elemental Stone. Chernabog ordered him to reconsider his current course. However, Ryker ignored him, and harnessed the stone's power. Ryker vowed to wager one hundred years of vengeance on Mustafar, and burn it to its core, then he warned Chernabog that he is coming for him next as his hologram disappears. Thomas' Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Chernabog appeared in a post credits scene where he puts on his gauntlet. He then vows to find all the Elemental Stones personally. The Rise of Chernabog Chernabog was seen attacking Serrator's vault. He interrogated him for the second Elemental Stone and reveals the Elemental Stone of Power in his gauntlet. Chernabog collected the Blue Elemental Stone of Space and adds it to his gauntlet. He begins his quest for the other stones. Then he is confronted by the Guardians of the Universe. Chernabog was taunting Rarity. Then he kidnaps her and takes her to his battleship. He reveals that he knows Rarity lied to him about not finding the Elemental Stone of Soul. He took her to the interrogation room as she found Sweetie Belle. He threatened to torture her if she didn't tell him where the Elemental Stone of Soul was. Rarity told him where it is. She led him to a planet, where they encountered Darth Vader. Chernabog asked Vader how he knows this place. Vader explained that he too sought the Stones and even held one in his hand. But it cursed him and banished him to Vormir, guiding others to what he can't take. Then he reveals the Stone's power. He said it requires a sacrifice, a soul for a soul. Chernabog realizes that he must sacrifice Rarity. Chernabog now reluctantly sacrifices her. Then he wakes up and now has the Soul Stone. His quest for the last two stones continues. He encounters resistance when searching for the Elemental Stone of Time and a battle ensues. Chernabog uses his powers from the four stones to deal with the resistance and gets the Time Stone. Then he locates the final Elemental Stone. He is confronted by Hiccup. Then they fought to the end and Hiccup injures him. Then Chernabog raises his gauntlet and snaps his fingers. He wakes up and sees Rarity. ???? The Fall of Chernabog 2018 Chernabog appears as a minor antagonist in The Fall of Chernabog, while the 2014 incarnation of him appears the true main antagonist. Having fulfilled his quest to balance the universe, 2018 Chernabog retreats to Bald Mountain to rest from his strenuous mission. After several weeks of the Snap, Chernabog used the Elemental Stones to destroy themselves, to prevent anybody from reversing his actions. However, two days later, Chernabog is ambushed by the heroes, who came to bring back the victims of the Snap. Once the heroes realized they came for nothing, Thor hurled Stormbreaker into Chernabog's neck, killing him once and for all. But with no way to undo the Snap, the heroes decided to live on as survivors of the universe. During the Time Heist, 2014 Chernabog suspects 2023 Starlight of assisting the enemy, whilst lamenting that Starlight's devotion clouds his judgement. He realized what was waiting in the future, so when the Avengers obtained the Elemental Stones and Iron Man forged the Nano Gauntlet, Hulk/Bruce Banner snaps his fingers and life is restored, but not before 2014 Chernabog arrives on Earth in 2023 with his entire army. He commands his forces while engaging in several brief skirmishes with his sword, including Captain America, Thor, and Ariel. He last duels Iron Man, who successfully steals his glove. 2014 Chernabog declares that he will destroy the universe and replace it with a new one, but before he can elaborate, Iron Man snaps his fingers while wielding the Elemental Stones. 2014 Chernabog watches in horror as his allies all turn to dust, leaving 2014 ???? for last. 2014 Chernabog solemnly sat back down in defeat, gazing at the sunset, and accepting his fate in despair as he is wiped away from existence. Trivia *This version of Chernabog's personality is that of Thanos from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *He is the only villain of the Thomas' Adventures of The Little Mermaid quadrilogy to be the main antagonist of more than one film. Gallery Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-13101.jpg|Chernabog rising. Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-13117.jpg|Chernabog confronting Deker. Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Main Antagonist